Impatience Is A Virtue
by fabricated fantasies
Summary: In which Lily tries her hardest to be sexy, almost freezes to death, and just wants to get laid. - Lily/Lavender


**a/n **Written for the Pairing One Hour Challenge on the HPFC, with the pairing Lavender/Lily Luna and the genre romance. I'm not entirely sure how romantic this is, but Lily really doesn't like fluffiness, for whatever reason ;) It ended up being 1, 190 words exactly.

Also for the CrossGen Bootcamp with the prompt blunt.

warnings: crossgen, cousincest (Fred/Lily), polyamory, femslash, sexual references, swearing

* * *

"I'll see you later, Fredster," Lily says as she starts to head out the door, pausing for a moment to place her purse on the counter and adjust her heels, tugging at the dark blue straps until they fit snugly around each ankle. Checking her reflection in the nearest reflective surface, which in this case is the window above the sink, she frowns at the image reflected there.

"Do you think this is too much?" she asks, adjusting bottom of her dress until it fits smoothly over her thigh. She knows her grandmother would probably fall down in shock if she saw her current outfit with its length and ability to show off half her cleavage without revealing her bra, but her grandmother isn't the one judging her here - her boyfriend is, and whoever she tries to get off with tonight.

"Well, you know I like whatever you wear," he replies, gazing at her critically, "and the pulling heels never fail to look hot. I think you're beautiful." She smirks, looking fondly at her favourite heels, dubbed her 'pulling heels' by her best friend after they managed to get her involved in a foursome the night after she turned seventeen. She has never gone out in these heels and not gone home with someone afterward.

"Aww, you're sweet," she responds, leaning forward and locking their lips together, ignoring the fact that it will probably mess with her lipstick more than she would like it to. Fred gives the best kisses in the world, in Lily's opinion, despite the numerous people she has kissed before and after they got together; there's just something about the way he puts his all into every kiss, much like the way he puts so much effort into everything he does.

"Mmm," she sounds, pulling backwards and dabbing at the smear of lipstick now decorating his upper lip. "Love you."

"Love you too, Lils," he grins, ruffling her hair fondly as she ducks past him to reach their front door, increasingly aware that it's getting late, and her pulling heels only have so much magic. They won't do her any good if there's no one there by the time she arrives.

* * *

In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea to leave their apartment without a jacket, no matter how much it would have clashed with her outfit. There is simply nothing sexy about freezing to death outside a bar and watching her fingers slowly turn blue as she waits for the sole wizarding bar in rural Scotland to open its bloody doors already.

"Cold?" an unfamiliar voice asks, and she feels them step up next to her on the curb. Even the faintest hint of someone else's presence makes her turn on the charm, because she isn't one to let an opportunity go to waste, especially not in this outfit. Besides, she's fucking freezing.

"A bit, yeah," she admits, twisting her head to look at the stranger beside her, who appears to have thought about the weather before coming outside. "Want to warm me up?"

"You're Lily Potter, aren't you?" the woman asks, ignoring Lily's worse-than-usual come on and looking entirely bemused, though she isn't really sure why.

"And you're gorgeous - what of it?" she returns, immediately on the defensive, because when people bother to find out and use her full name it usually doesn't end well. Mostly, she's found, they're journalists attempting to uncover a scandal, and are soundly disappointed when it turns that not only is Lily _not_ cheating on her cousin-turned-boyfriend, he knows full well what she's doing and is perfectly happy to join in. Well, she thinks with an internal giggle, they aren't really disappointed about the last part.

"Just wondering if your boyfriend minds you trying to pick up older ladies outside skeevy bars," the woman remarks, looking down at her nails as if bored with the conversation already. If that's the case, Lily wonders, why did she bother starting it in the first place?

"My boyfriend doesn't own me, and he most emphatically _doesn't_ mind. It's none of your business, anyway," she says mulishly, annoyed by the pointed questions and observations. She just wants to get laid, why does she have to actually talk to people in order to do so? Not that she doesn't love people, most days.

"Fair point," the blond muses, chewing on her lip in a way that looks, to Lily's eyes, unfairly attractive. She just ends up with bloody lips, an unsympathetically amused boyfriend, and a need for endless ointment whenever she tries the lip biting trick. "Lavender, by the way."

"Pretty name," Lily comments, not feeling the need to re-introduce herself, since Lavender clearly knows who she is. They stand in silence for what seems like eternity, though it is only twelve minutes in reality, before she feels obliged to break the silence.

"Look, I'm bored, you're bored, this place is dead - want to come back to my place?" she questions in the most blunt manner possible, running her tongue between her lips and pushing her shoulder far forward enough to allow the neck of her dress to slip down even lower.

"By that, do you mean sleeping with you?" Lavender questions, lifting an eyebrow and looking entirely unconvinced.

"No, I mean playing scrabble with my Pygmy Puff," she replies sarcastically, wondering if this is even going to go anywhere. Sure, Lavender is gorgeous, even if she does seem to have more scars than Lily owns lipsticks, but this is taking far too long. She's never claimed to be patient. "Yes, _sex_, what else is there?"

"Love, maybe?"

"I get plenty of that, trust me. Well, if you change your mind," she whispers with a slight laugh, drawing back and pulling a piece of parchment from her purse. Retrieving her wand from where she has lodged it inside her dress, nestling comfortably between her breasts, she taps the tip of it to the parchment with a coy smile and holds it out to her.

"I won't," Lavender replies, looking confident in her ability to resist, though Lily doubts that she'll be able to, in the end. The pulling heels have never failed her before, and she's not oblivious enough to miss the way that the other woman's eyes keep flicking down to the neck of her dress.

"Keep it anyway," she responds, pushing the note into the blonde's hand and spinning, before disappearing with a soft bang and a wiggle of her fingers.

* * *

Lavender shows up on their doorstep the next morning, Lily's note crumpled in her hand and a surprised look on her face when Fred opens their door with a smile, one arm around Lily like it belongs there. It does, really, and always will, no matter how many other people they fall in love with or fall into bed with, because Fred's still the best kisser she's ever met and the best person she ever chose to share her life with.

"Welcome," he says, looking Lavender up and down with Lily nodding in approval at his side, and there's a distinct smirk playing on her lips when she says "I told you so."

* * *

**a/n** I don't even know what this _is_, to be honest, but it would be lovely if you reviewed!


End file.
